Herbe à chat
by minata-nya
Summary: Grimmjow voulait sa revanche, à tout prix, mais il ne s'attendait pas à devoir combattre...ça!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Herbe à chat

**Pairing:** Grimmjow/Ichigo

**Disclamer:** Les personnages et l'univers de Bleach sont la totale propriété de Tite Kubo

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Yaoi, présence de lemon (pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le deuxième, très très probablement ^^), Grimm est un peu OCC, j'étais un peu obligée pour écrire cette fic ^^'

Hum, c'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis assez longtemps (environ 5 mois pour tout dire u_u) et qui m'empêche même de bosser () donc je me suis dit que malgré mes études assez prenantes, il fallait que je couche sur le papier cette fic! Alors la voilà! ^^'

A la base, c'était sensé être un one-shot mais vu comme c'est parti, ça risque de finir en un two-shot voire en three-shot ^^' Bref, comme d'hab', je m'étale et du coup c'est plus long que prévu

Enfin bref, voici la première partie en tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Bonne lecture! :)

* * *

><p>Il y était. Devant lui se dressait une petite maison pavillonaire, parfaitement semblable à toutes celles de la rue, et même du quartier. Un rictus victorieux et conquérant étira ses lèvres charnues, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui mange la moitié du village. Dieu qu'il en avait chié pour en arriver là! Jamais il ne s'était donné autant de mal pour trouver une proie et l'attraper mais là, c'était différent ; on ne parlait pas de n'importe quelle proie. Il avait perdu sa trace pendant quelques mois mais maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée, il ne la lachera plus, c'était certain.<p>

Il s'approcha silencieusement de la maison, curieux de ne pas avoir alerté sa proie avec le reiastu qu'il dégageait. Il se contenait, certes, mais ce type n'avait-il pas battu Aizen? Le type qui avait réussi à le faire plier rien qu'en augmentant un peu sa pression spirituelle? Il savait que le shinigami n'était pas franchement doué pour repérer la présence des autres mais quand on a battu la créature la plus puissante de trois mondes réunis, on doit bien avoir quelques atouts, non? Il le revoyait encore face à lui, le regard déterminé, son arme et son attention entièrement dirigées vers lui. Juste lui. A ce moment là, il avait été son roi, son monde entier n'avait été réduit qu'à lui, et seulement lui. Oui, si ce shinigami avait remporté leur duel, lui l'avait entièrement dominé, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Et s'il y avait bien une sensation qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, c'était dominer. Recevoir toute l'attention de l'autre, être son seul monde, avoir un pouvoir de vie ou de mort sur lui. Le moindre mouvement de sa part et l'autre réagissait immédiatement. Oui, dans ces moments là, il avait été le maître incontesté du shinigami. Et il crevait d'envie de le redevenir. Pour plus que quelques secondes. Il allait battre Kurosaki, lui faire bouffer la poussière, et le dominer de toute sa puissance!

Un sourire démoniaque étira encore plus ses lèvres, son masque sur sa joue gauche s'entrouvrant légèrement sous la pression. Oui, il allait planter ses crocs dans le cadavre sanglant de Kursaki, alors qu'il le supplira de l'épargner. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et s'avança l'air faussement décontracté vers la fenêtre qu'il savait être celle de la chambre de sa proie. Il l'avait observé pendant trois jours, il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il s'était déjà fait avoir en retournant à la cllinique, à Karakura, un bon mois après la bataille finale, où il n'avait trouvé que des pièces vides et commençant à prendre la poussière. Il avait rasé la clinique et les habitations au-dessus d'un celo. Comment son ennemi, sa proie, avait osé déménager? Il lui avait promis un combat, il s'y était engagé, et on respecte toujours un engagement, surtout quand il était fait avec lui!

Ces stupides humains avaient cru à un tremblement de terre très ciblé ; il avait vu ce qui restait du bâtiment - trois murets et deux bouts de tôle - sur tous les écrans du pays pendant une semaine. A vrai dire, ça l'avait plutôt fait rire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que maintenant que sa proie était partie, il allait falloir trouvé vers où, depuis combien de temps et comment la retrouver. Il avait commencé alors une fouille méticuleuse de la moindre trace de reiatsu du shinigami à travers toute la ville, puis dans ses environs, jusqu'à se retrouver sur une autre île! D'après la tête des gens et leur façon de parler, il était toujours au Japon, mais dans une satanée autre île, dans une ville apellée Aki*. Il grimaça en se rapellant sa traversée de l'eau. Il détestait l'eau, c'était instinctif. Il n'avait pas pu survoler l'espace aqueux par un garganta, il aurait pu passer à côté d'une précieuse trace de sa proie. Ca lui avait pris quelques mois, mais il y était maintenant, et ce shinigami de malheur avait intérêt de lui donner ce combat qu'il lui avait promis ou bien -

Il fut coupé dans ses reflexions par une odeur délicieuse venue lui chatouiller paresseusement les narines. Son attetion se fixa immédiatement dessus, tous ses sens en alerte. D'où venait cette odeur tout bonnement divine? Il n'avait jamais rien senti d'aussi agréable, d'aussi voluptueux de toute sa longue vie. Il n'avait même pas assez de mots pour décrire cette fragance qui semblait s'enrouler langoureusement autour de lui. Il ne rêvait plus que de se frotter à elle, de se rouler dedans, de se -

Le vent changea abruptement de direction, le laissant pantelant d'envie. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve la source de cette odeur. La seule pensée de trouver un endroit où cette odeur serait plus concentrée lui fit tourner la tête alors qu'un bruit sourd commençait à résonner dans sa poitrine. Effaré, il réalisa qu'il était en train de _ronronner_, le son rauque et chaud sonnant agréablement ses oreilles. Néanmoins, il n'y accorda qu'une attention mineure ; son esprit était focalisé sur cette odeur qui lui parvenait encore, en faibles échos. Sans y réfléchir plus longuement il s'élanca vers la source de cette odeur, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus y résister.

Etonnament, l'odeur venait de la maison de sa proie, ou plutôt de _derrière _cette maison. Oui, il pouvait le sentir, c'était là, la source de cette odeur exquise qui le faisait frissoner de plaisir er ronronner comme un chaton. Il parcouru d'un sonido la faible distance qui le séparait de l'arrière du bâtiment et ouvrit de grands yeux avides, ses sens tout entièrement tournés vers l'origine du fumet qui chatouillait ses narines sensibles. Devant lui s'étendait un jardin d'assez grande taille, majoritairement recouvert par ce qui provoquait cette odeur horriblement tentante. Un grondement rauque lui échappa alors qu'il contemplait cette étendue de...trucs verts à l'air doux et pelucheux. Quelque part, au fin fond des limbes de son esprit, une petite voix moqueuse et désabusée lui susurra qu'il était en extase devant une plante, pire, de l'_herbe_. Mais il ignora purement et simplement cette petite voix qu'il n'écoutait de toute façon jamais, son attention attirée par une petite fille qui venait de débouler dans le jardin, un panier avec des vêtements mouillés dedans callé sur sa hanche. Il sauta immédiatement dans la haute étendue verte qui semblait lui tendre les bras pour se cacher.

Dieu que c'était bon! S'il avait pu, il en aurait presque jouit tant se frotter et rouler dans ces trucs verts était bon. Néanmoins il n'oubliait pas qu'une humaine, sûrement la soeur de Kurosaki vu ses cheveux, était elle aussi dans le jardin, en train de mettre ses vêtements sur des fils tendus entre deux arbres. Et connaissant le frère, la gamine pouvait à tous les coups le voir. Mais elle ne sembla pas le remarquer, elle continuait de siffloter d'un air joyeux, alors qu'il mettait progressivement de la distance entre lui et cette jeune humaine. Il retint à grande peine un miaulement dans sa gorge face à la sensation de ces plantes qui caressaient chaque parcelle de sa peau, à chacun de ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas contenir les ronronnements sourds qui s'échappaient librement de son thorax. Il grogna intérieurement face à cette nouvelle habitude pour le moins gênante. On l'avait déjà assez charier à l'époque d'Aizen sur sa ressurection féline pour avoir maintenant des réactions de chaton!

Il soupira de contentement lorsque l'humaine partit et rentra chez elle. Il s'allongea alors de tout son long en fermant les yeux, savourant chaque brin d'herbe éffleurant, carressant son dos, ses bras, ses jambes, sa queue battant librement en l'air de satisfaction... sa queue? Il ouvrit un oeil et constata avec horreur et perplexitude qu'il était passé en mode ressurection sans même s'en être rendu compte. Un instant, il s'inquiéta d'attirer des personnes non désirables avec la déflagration de reiastu qu'il avait dû libéré, mais finalement s'en moqua. Ce n'était rien d'important face aux délices que lui apportait cette herbe sous et autour de lui. Il referma les yeux, se détendant complétement. Son corps se mit de lui-même à onduler doucement, à se frotter lentement contre l'origine de ce qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

Soudain, une autre fragance vint chatouiller son nez, plus exquise encore que celle de ces plantes. Ilse redressa légèrement, alerte, attentif aux moindres fluctuations de cette odeur qui lui retournait les sens. C'était tellement bon! Il avait envie de miauler rien qu'à l'odeur que dégageait... Que dégageait qui d'ailleurs? Il se mit rapidemment à quatre pattes, se cachant toujours dans les hautes herbes mais attentif au moindre bruit, à la moindre nouvelle odeur, prêt à bondir. Avec surprise, il vit Kursaki se redresser à quelques mètres de lui, le visage encore tout ensommeillé alors qu'il s'étirait le dos. Une nouvelle vague puissante de cette odeur si parfaite le frappa, entrainant directement la rupture de son esprit.

Ne suivant que ses instincts, il sauta d'un bond agile sur le jeune shinigami, qui en tomba à la renverse, sa tête heurtant douloureusement le sol. Il se mit à ronronner comme un fou, son torse vibrant quasiment en continu alors qu'il était allongé sur sa proie, son nez niché dans son cou. Il inspira profondément cette odeur enchanteresse et resserra sa prise sur le shinigami.

Celui-ci glapit de douleur. Que se passait-il exactement? il venait juste de se réveiller d'une sieste dans le jardin quand un éclair blanc tranchant lui avait fondu dessus et s'était collé à lui. Il essaya de décoller le... truc qui était sur lui mais s'entailla les mains. La sorte de carapace blanche qui recouvrait la créature sur lui était aussi tranchante qu'un rasoir! Il allait se mettre exprimer son mécontentement lorsque des méches bleues passèrent dans son champ de vision, alors que l'être au-dessus de lui ronronnait de plus belle, relevant doucement sa tête. Deux yeux turquoize félins le transpercèrent de toute part alors qu'il reconnaissait avec incrédulité son attaquant.

-Grimmjow?

-Mrou?

Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Non, il devait toujours dormir. Oui, c'était forcément ça! Il n'y avait que dans ses rêves qu'une chose aussi bizarre pouvait se produire! Jamais le fier espada, le grand Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne pourrait vibrer comme un moteur contre lui en lui faisant un calin dans la réalité, non? Non, non. Non. Il dormait, point final. Même si ce rêve était plus qu'étrange... D'habitude, Ichigo se voyait plutôt combattre le sexta espada, se faire attaquer par surprise par lui à la rigueur, mais jamais au grand jamais à coup de calins et de ronrons! Ichigo tenta de repousser ce...félin de lui mais s'écorcha un peu plus les mains, ce qui le fit siffler de douleur. Ce son eut le mérite d'attirer l'attention de l'arrancar sur lui.

Celui-ci quitta à regret le cou de sa victime qui sentait si délicieusement bon pour lui jeter un regard intérrogatif. Pourquoi avait-il mal? Lui était au delà de la félicité, il ne pensait même plus, ou plutôt il se laissait totalement dirigé par ses instincts. Et la couleur carmine des mains de Kurosaki était l'une des plus belles couleurs qu'il n'ai jamais vu. Ses yeux de félins lui permettaient d'en voir toutes les nuances, et il pouvait dire que Kurosaki avait le plus beau sang qu'il n'ait jamais vu. L'envie d'y goûter fusa dans son esprit, alimentée par l'odeur qui lui emplissait toujours les sens, promesse d'un goût assurément exquis.

Il se saisit d'un mouvement vif du poignet du shinigami et l'approcha lentement de son visage, ses yeux fixés dans ceux écarquillés du roux. Il soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que la main sanglante ne soit plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. L'odeur métallique du sang se mélangait onctueusement avec celle de cette herbe et celle du shinigami, créant un tel amalgame de délices que Grimmjow ferma les yeux, savourant chaque inhalation qu'il prenait. Soudain, l'envie brusque, le _besoin _de goûter le sang de Kurosaki le traversa de part en part. Il se laissa pleinement envahir par ce désir urgent avant de rouvrir des yeux affamés sur le rouquin qui le fixait toujours avec de grands yeux éffarés et maintenant légèrement éffrayés, la bouche ouverte d'ébahissement. Sans attendre plus, Grimmjow fondit sur la paume qui lui était offerte, ses lévres courant sur la peau durcie à force de manier le sabre. Divin. Son sang était tout bonnement divin. Jamais il n'avait goûté chose meilleure. Même la plus alléchante des âmes n'était rien face à ce goût _là_. Sa langue se mit à serpenter goulument sur la paume tannée alors que son autre main se saisissait de l'autre poignet du jeune shinigami. Une fois la première main propre et vierge de toute trace de sang, il passa à l'autre, nettoyant consciensieusement la peau. Ses oreilles captèrent un gémissement étouffé de sa victime sous lui, partagé entre douleur et plaisir. Il se rendit alors compte que son corps ondulait de lui-même sur celui du plus jeune, s'y frottant comme un chat, créant de plus en plus de petites coupures. Un souffle haché et saccadé vint alors s'échouer contre son front et ses paupières qu'il avait fermées. Il devina que sa proie s'était redressée légèrement et ouvrit les yeux, défiant Kurosaki de l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Gr-Grimmjow... T-tu veux pas retourner dans ta forme humaine? C-ça fais mal...haleta Ichigo tandis qu'il tentait de réfréner les sons honteux qui voulaient sortir de sa gorge.

Il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi il était dans cet état, ni comment de simples léchouilles sur ses mains pouvaient le rendre pantelant de désir. Il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, même lorsqu'il avait couché avec Shuuhei. Et Grimmjow ne faisait que lécher ses _mains_. Il était tellement honteux de son comportement... mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Néanmoins, la douleur qui accompagnait chaque geste de Grimmjow ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Il n'était pas contre quelques petites... choses pour pimenter un peu l'action mais se faire entailler à chaque geste... Non, il n'aimait pas.

Il allait renouveller sa demande auprès de Grimmjow lorsque celui-ci retourna brutalement à sa forme humaine...ou presque. Ichig ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que ses oreilles félines étaient toujours présentes, et qu'une queue touffue et bleue venait de s'enrouler langoureusement autour de son bras gauche.

Il lança un regard perplexe à Grimmjow qui ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à descendre sa bouche le long du bras droit du shinigami, léchant chaque entaille qu'il avait provoqué. Il adorait ce nouveau jeu. Non seulement il pouvait être au plus près de cette peau qui sentait si bon, mais en plus il pouvait la goûter, aprècier son arôme complexe et délicat sur ses papilles avides. Néanmoins, il se retrouva vite bloqué par du tissu. Contrarié, il tira brutalement dessus, satisfait de voir le tissu se déchirer pour révéler deux nouvelles entailles. Il allait se mettre à les déguster comme les autres quand il sentit ses cheveux pris à pleine poignées, le forçant à s'éloigner de cette peau si délicieuse. Il grogna, agacé.

-Grimmjow! Arrête! Mais arrêtes bordel! râla Ichigo quand ses mains furent bloquées.

-Tais-toi, grogna sourdement Grimmjow, menaçant. Et enlève ces tissus, je veux te goûter pleinement.

Ichigo rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux de gêne et, bien malgré lui, d'excitation. Grimmjow, semblant satisfait de son silence, retourna tranquillement à sa tâche, s'attirant un gémissement non voulu de la part d'Ichigo. Cela eut le mérite de le faire sortir de la transe dans laquelle les mots de Grimmjw l'avaient plongé. Il se remit à se débattre, un peu plus violemment cette fois. Grimmjow poussa un cri de frustration avant de faire face à sa victime décidemment irritante, l'air passablement énervé.

-Qu'est ce' tu veux? J'sais qu't'aimes ça, commença-t-il alors qu'il s'assayait plus confortablement sur les hanches du plus jeune.

-J-je veux que t'arrêtes ça tout de suite, répondit Ichigo, plus que gêné mais néanmoins sérieux.

-C'pas possible ça Kurosaki, ronronna Grimmjow avec un sourire torve, t'sens trop bon et t'as trop bon goût pour que j'te laisse t'échapper.

Ichigo rougit à nouveau furieusement alors qu'une sourde chaleur se faisait de plus en plus présente dans son aine.

-P-pourquoi tu fais ça? J-j'croyais qu'on était ennemis, dit Ichigo, changeant délibéremment de sujet.

-Mrrr je sais pas, répondit Grimmjow en s'allongeant à nouveau sur le plus jeune, lovant sa tête dans le creu de son cou pour le mordiller du bout des dents. C'est c't'herbe là, ça m'rend fou...

Perplexe, Ichigo regarda autour de lui mais ne vit que de l'herbe. Il se souvenait encore d'avoir vu Yuzu lancer les graines sur la terre alors vierge de toute plante. C'était durant sa période chat... Chat? Ce serait alors l'herbe à chat qui rendrait fou Grimmjow? Ichigo resta un moment hébété, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit alors que l'équation Grimmjow - herbe à chat se faisait dans son esprit.

Soudain, il partit dans un immense fou rire. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le grand Sexta Espada était sensible à l'_herbe à chat_!

* * *

><p>*Ville en bord de mer, au sud de l'île Shikoku<p>

Tadaa! :D Vous en pensez quoi? J'ai toujours trouvé qu'un Grimmy un peu plus...félin que dans le manga pourrait être intéressant, alors j'ai tenté le coup ^^'

Grimm: Tenté le coup? Tenté le coup? J'suis un vrai chaton bordel!

Minata: Mais t'es si mimi Grimm...

Grimm: J'SUIS PAS "MIMI"! J'suis le roi, un roi, c'pas mignon, capiche?

Minata: Ichii, Grimm m'embête

Ichi: Grimmjow, arrête d'embêter l'auteur ou c'est ceinture!

Minata: Nyark nyark nyark...

Grimm: Tch... chouchou...

Er...pardonnez cette petite faiblesse, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je m'étais pas amusée à ce genre de petit truc ^^'

Ahem, bref, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez svp :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey! :) Me revoilà! Hum, j'ai été absente longtemps et j'en suis vraiment désolée mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait un gros coup de speed sur cette fiction pour la terminer! And here it is!

J'espère que vous aimerez! ^^ J'avoue que ça ne donne pas exactement ce que j'avais imaginé mais je trouve que finalement, ça rend plutôt bien donc je l'ai laissé tel quel ^^ Il y a sûrement quelques fautes et je m'en excuse d'avance!

Enjoy! ^^

Oh, euh, j'ai oublié de prévenir, si ce n'était pas encore évident, il y a un lemon dans cette partie, qui doit bien prendre le tiers du chapitre x)

* * *

><p>Grimmjow était vraiment désappointé à présent. Non seulement sa proie l'empêchait de la manger tranquillement, mais en plus elle se foutait de sa gueule! Il y pouvait quoi lui si cette saleté de truc vert le rendait complétement fou? Et ce foutu shinigami n'avait qu'à avoir un goût horrible, une odeur de poubelle et un sang à faire vomir le plus endurci des hollows s'il ne voulait pas être attaqué. Oui, en réalité, tout était de la faute du shinigami réalisa Grimmjow. C'était de sa faute s'il était aussi délicieux, s'il sentait aussi bon et si son sang était la chose la plus exquise du monde!<p>

Même si une petite voix très éloignée, tapie au fin fond de son esprit lui soufflait qu'en réalité, ni Ichigo ni lui n'était vraiment responsable de ce qu'il leur arrivait, Grimmjow était à présent intimement persuadé que tout cela avait été orchestré par sa proie, d'une manière ou d'une autre - après tout, il était dans _son _jardin, et c'était _son _herbe! Et Grimmjow ne pouvait décemment pas laisser passer ça. Non, le grand, le cruel Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne laissait personne se moquer de lui et rester en vie! Ce shinigami méritait de mourir, rien que pour l'avoir obligé à se comporter comme un... chaton. Mais d'un autre côté, ce serait un tel gâchis que de tuer une proie aussi alléchante, aussi succulente... Non, Grimmjow avait une bien meilleure idée que ça. Il n'allait pas tuer Ichigo, oh non, il allait faire bien mieux que ça...

Un sourire de maniaque mégalomane s'étala sur son visage, bloquant net le fou rire d'Ichigo. Tout à coup, l'ancien Grimmjow semblait être de retour et ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas bon pour lui, se dit Ichigo. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander au bleuté ce qu'il comptait faire que son pantalon se trouvait déjà suspendu sur l'une de ses chevilles, la bouche de son assaillant sur sa cuisse gauche. Il laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise mêlé embrassement avant de plaquer ses deux mains sur ses lèvres. Il ne voulait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas que quelqu'un entende ce qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge alors que Grimmjow commençait à mordiller l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Surtout pas le bleuté d'ailleurs. Et encore moins sa famille, qui se trouvait justement dans la maison, à dix mètres d'eux. Face à cette réalisation, Ichigo s'horrifia. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire au juste? Et qu'est ce que _Grimmjow _lui faisait? Il était à quelques mètres de son père et de ses sœurs enfin!

Le shinigami agrippa soudainement les cheveux bleus de l'espada au-dessus de lui, laissant échapper un soupir de pur plaisir alors que Grimmjow mordillait et léchait une des plaies qu'il lui avait infligé plus tôt, vraiment proche de son aine. Trop proche, pensa Ichigo.

-Gr-Grimmjow! Arrête ça t-tout de suite! articula tant bien que mal Ichigo tout en essayant de paraître énervé. Ma famille est j-juste à - _ah _- à côté!

Grimmjow se redressa en souriant de toutes ses dents à sa proie embarrassée. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait: lui faire ressentir une honte au moins aussi grande que celle qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant! Et ce n'était que le commencement, il avait déjà un plan tout prêt pour le shinigami, et il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper tant que celui-ci ne se serait pas évanoui de honte!

Comme s'il pouvait voir ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du bleuté, Ichigo commença à pâlir, légèrement effrayé. Qu'est ce que Grimmjow avait exactement prévu de lui faire, au juste? Il ne pouvait même pas se défendre, dans son corps d'humain, et le bleuté pouvait le tuer d'une simple pression un peu trop forte sur sa nuque. Ou bien d'un uppercut bien placé. Ou encore d'un simple coup de sabre dans le cœur. Ou... Ichigo arrêta là sa longue liste de ses morts hypothétiques causées par le sexta et secoua la tête, tentant d'éloigner de son esprit toutes ces pensées morbides. Le sourd ronronnement provenant de la poitrine de Grimmjow sembla s'emplifier un peu plus alors que le bleuté retournait à sa tâche: à savoir s'attaquer à cette zone sensible que semblait être l'intérieur des cuisses de l'adolescent. Il continua à mordre, lécher, sucer, mordiller la chair tendre sous ses lèvres, s'amusant comme un fou des soupirs à peine contenus du plus jeune, pleins d'envie et d'embarras.

Soudain, il se sentit plaqué face contre terre, à son plus grand étonnement. Ichigo lui souffla un rapide "shh" avant de répondre à sa petite seur qui venait de l'appeler depuis la maison.

-Oui Yuzu?

-On va partir chez nos amis avec Karin et papa va à l'hôpital, il a parlé d'un accident grave sur l'autoroute et d'une opération qui lui prendrait toute la nuit. Ça va aller si tu restes tout seul ce soir Ichi-nii? demanda Yuzu avec sollicitude, cherchant son frère dans les hautes herbes.

-Pas de problèmes Y-Yuzu, répondit Ichigo en se redressant légèrement pour voir sa sœur tout en maintenant de son mieux Grimmjow au sol. Bon camping avec Karin e-et à demain!

-Tu vas bien Ichi-nii, tu es tout rouge... s'inquiéta Yuzu, face à l'expression étrange de son frère, le visage rougi et légèrement transpirant. Ne reste peut-être pas trop longtemps au soleil, tu risques de te bruler la peau.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j-je vais bientôt rentrer. Profite bien de ta soirée! s'exclama l'orangé, essayant d'être le plus naturel possible.

-Au revoir Ichi-nii, à demain!

Sur ce, Yuzu partit et Ichigo s'affala par terre en soupirant de soulagement.

Quelque chose de doux et velouté chatouilla l'intérieur de son genou, le faisant glapir. Il baissa le regard vers ses jambes pour voir un queue bleue se promener langoureusement le long de ses cuisses, le faisant frissonner de plaisir malgré lui. Il ne se savait pas si sensible des jambes et cette queue était vraiment douce... "Attends, queue?" réalisa Ichigo en écarquillant les yeux. Hébété, il en oublia de maintenir sa pression sur le crâne de Grimmjow qui se redressa, furieux. Il s'apprêtait à engueuler comme il se devait le shinigami lorsqu'il vit son air ahuri. Il laissa échapper un ricanement face à l'air d'abruti fini de l'adolescent avant de chercher l'objet de cette hébétude et de rester bouche ouverte à son tour. Qu'est ce que cette foutue queue faisait là? Et surtout, _maintenant_? Précipitamment, il palpa le sommet de son crâne pour sentir deux oreilles félines dressées, veloutées et agiles sous ses doigts. Il grogna. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'entre tout les moments dans sa vie, ça lui arrive maintenant, à ce moment précis!

Ichigo n'en revenait pas. Grimmjow... Grimmjow était déguisé en neko! Depuis quand l'arrancar aimait se déguiser? Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Ichigo explosa de rire, des larmes commençant à perler à ses paupières.

-Oi! Arrête de rire crétin de shinigami! grogna Grimmjow, partagé entre la gêne et la colère.

-J-Je savais pas que... que tu aimais te déguiser Grimmjow, articula Ichigo entre deux rires, une main sur son estomac tressautant au rythme de son hilarité.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Se déguiser? Mais, il ne portait aucun déguisement, il avait les mêmes vêtements que d'habitude, il y avait juste cette stupide queue et ces deux... Grimmjow réalisa tout à coup que l'adolescent pensait que ces deux nouveaux attributs étaient faux. Une nouvelle idée machiavélique se forma dans son esprit, le faisant saliver d'avance.

-Oh, alors tu crois qu'c'est un déguisement, c'ça Kurosaki? demanda Grimmjow, une lueur de pure folie dans les pupilles.

Le rire d'Ichigo se bloqua dans sa gorge, laissant un petit gargouilli mourir sur ses lèvres.

-C-C'est pas le cas? dit Ichigo, hésitant.

-Nope, répondit le bleuté, ravi de la tournure que prenaient les éléments. Et t'sais quoi, j'vais t'montrer à quel point c'te queue est réelle.

Les yeux de l'adolescent s'agrandirent d'horreur alors que toute une série de pensées diverses et variées sur ce que Grimmjow pourrait lui faire subir avec cette... queue affluait dans sa tête. Subitement mut par un instinct de survie, Ichigo se glissa vers l'avant et s'échappa de l'emprise de Grimmjow pour prendre ses jambes à son cou. Peu lui importait de courir en boxer et tee-shirt dans son jardin, il avait besoin de se cacher quelque part _rapidement_. Il entendit distinctement le grognement de frustration de l'espada derrière lui et accéléra encore, gagnant le pas de sa maison. Il ferma à toute vitesse la porte derrière lui à double tour et alla se réfugier dans le salon. La porte de derrière était verrouillée et celle de devant aussi, il était en sécurité à présent. Il ne savait pas ce que Grimmjow comptait lui faire précisément mais il était pratiquement sûr qu'il n'aurait pas, mais alors pas du tout aimé. Soudain, il sentit une paire de bras musclés aggriper sa taille alors que quelques chose de duveteux s'enroulait autour de sa jambe droite. Pétrifié, il n'osa pas tourner la tête pour confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà.

-Ne m'dis pas qu't'as oublié qu'j'peux aller où j'veux avec mon garganta Kurosaki? se moqua Grimmjow, clairement amusé.

Ichigo sembla se reprendre à l'entente de ces mots et jeta un regard noir à Grimmjow avant de lui écraser le pied de toutes ses forces et de courir vers sa chambre où se trouvait son badge de shinigami. Si Grimmjow voulait se battre, il était son homme!

Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée, un poids l'écrasa contre la porte de sa chambre, le collant au panneau de bois et au corps chaud et dur derrière lui. Il grommela un chapelet d'injures alors qu'il tentait de se dégager une nouvelle fois de l'emprise de Grimmjow. Il commençait à être lassé de ce jeu du chat et de la souris - surtout qu'en l'occurrence, il était la souris!

-Hmm... Continue comme ça Kurosaki, tu m'excites encre plus, ronronna Grimmjow à son oreille en en mordillant le lobe.

Ichigo glapit et tourna au rouge tomate en se rendant compte qu'en essayant de s'échapper, il frottait en fait ses fesses contre l'entre-jambe du bleuté.

-Trés jolie couleur Kurosaki, mais j'suis sûr qu'tu peux faire mieux qu'ça, susurra Grimmjow en frottant son bassin contre les fesses rebondies du plus jeune, lui faisant clairement sentir l'effet qu'il produisait sur lui.

Ichigo hoqueta lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de définitivement _dur _glisser entre ses fesses. Son visage rougit encore plus, la couleur s'étendant doucement mais sûrement de ses joues à son front et ses oreilles, clachant terriblement avec ses cheveux oranges. Mais aux yeux de Grimmjow, ces deux couleurs n'étaient rien de moins que les plus parfaites au monde. Prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de penser, Grimmjow secoua la tête, agacé. Cette saleté commençait à l'influencer, il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte en maintenant le jeune shinigami contre lui d'un bras, avant de le pousser sur le lit et de grimper à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

Ichigo ne pouvait détourner son regard des yeux voraces qui semblaient le déshabiller du regard. Bon, en réalité, il n'avait plus tellement de vêtement que ça vu que son pantalon était resté dans le jardin et que son tee-shirt était en lambeau mais n'empêche, ce regard était flippant et... excitant. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Il venait juste de penser que Grimmjow était _excitant_?

Grimmjow sourit encore plus si possible, en voyant l'orangé tourner à présent au cramoisi. Tout se passait selon son plan, malgré cette fichue-

Soudain, Grimmjow s'entendit pousser un cri féroce, sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Le plus jeune avait à présent l'air positivement effrayé, ce qui le fit se renfrogner. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait peur, il voulait qu'il ait honte!

-G-Grimmjow, il t'arrive quoi au juste? demanda Ichigo en se demandant encore s'il avait bien entendu Grimmjow _rugir _ou s'il avait rêvé.

-Chaleur, grogna Grimmjow, un air purement sauvage imprimé sur ses traits. J'espère qu't'es prêt Kurosaki, ça va pas être aussi cool qu'j'le pensais. (1)

Ichigo eut à peine le temps de déglutir que le bleuté se jetait sur ses lèvres, les mordant allégrement en attendant qu'elles s'ouvrent. Ichigo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et laissa Grimmjow dominer complétement le baiser. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas le moment pour chipoter sur qui faisait quoi. Si Grimmjow avait pris la peine de le prévenir, c'était que ça allait forcément être assez... hard. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de l'adolescent à cette pensée mais il ne put déterminer si c'était d'anticipation ou d'impatience...

Grimmjow envahissait avec plaisir la bouche du plus jeune, ravi de voir que celui-ci le laissait totalement le dominer. Il adorait ça, dominer. Et dominer Ichigo était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait connu, tous mondes confondus. Il arracha négligemment les restes du tee-shirt de l'adolescent sous un gémissement indigné de celui-ci avant de faire subir le même sort à son boxer, laissant Ichigo dans toute la gloire de sa nudité sous lui. Il brisa leur baiser enfiévré alors que le plus jeune détournait le regard, gêné. Grimmjow sourit, il n'allait pas oublier ses objectifs, chaleur ou pas. Il se déshabilla à son tour rapidement, satisfait de voir le regard d'Ichigo focalisé sur lui.

Ichigo déglutit à nouveau. Est-ce que ce... truc _énorme _allait vraiment pouvoir entrer en lui? Il se savait lui-même bien proportionné et ses précédents amants également mais là... Grimmjow était hors compétition. Ou plutôt, il les battait tous à plate couture et en l'occurrence, Ichigo savait que c'était lui qui allait déguster. Au sens propre comme au figuré.

Grimmjow, peu soucieux des inquiétudes du plus jeune, retourna à sa position première et présenta trois doigts à l'adolescent, impatient.

-Euh... J-J'ai d-du lubrifiant Grimmjow, balbutia Ichigo, partagé entre la gêne la plus totale et l'anticipation de la douleur qu'il allait sûrement sentir s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose.

Grimmjow grogna pour seule réponse et renifla imperceptiblement, repérant l'odeur du lubrifiant dans le tiroir du meuble de chevet à côté du lit. Il ouvrit brusquement le tiroir et attrapa le tube, avant de verser une large quantité de liquide sur ses doigts. Il introduisit d'un seul coup le premier, tirant un lourd et bref gémissement d'inconfort à l'orangé, qui tentait de se détendre le plus possible. Satisfait, Grimmjow continua et inséra un deuxième doigt, faisant siffler de douleur Ichigo. Le bleuté s'obligea à ralentir un petit peu la cadence ; ce n'était pas comme ça que sa proie aurait honte.

Il essayait de trouver la prostate du plus jeune du bout des doigts quand le dos de celui-ci s'arqua et qu'un long gémissement luxurieux résonnait dans la pièce. Un grondement rauque lui répondit alors que l'arrancar introduisait un dernier doigt dans l'étroite entrée de sa proie.

Ichigo contracta ses mâchoires à tel point qu'il crut se les être coincées alors qu'il gardait ses yeux fermement clos, refusant de laisser la moindre larme couler. Pas aussi cool qu'il le pensait, hein? Il était carrément déchiré en deux là!

soudain, une décharge de plaisir pur traversa son échine, le laissant pantelant et amorphe. La seule chose qu'il pouvait penser était "encore". Il voulait, non, il crevait d'envie de ressentir encore cette sensation. Malheureusement, les doigts en lui disparurent, le laissant avec un sentiment de vide et de frustration intense.

-Grimm... gémit-il pathétiquement malgré lui, piétinant sa fierté sciemment.

Grimmjow ne répondit rien mais laissa son ronronnement rauque s'amplifier, signalant son contentement en voyant l'extrémité de sa queue lubrifiée. Il attrapa les hanches de l'adolescent et le retourna sur le ventre, le forçant à se mettre sur ses genoux, le visage dans les draps du lit. Il sourit de satisfaction en voyant cette croupe si joliment tendue en l'air vers lui. Sans plus de préambule, il introduisit son attribut félin en Ichigo, ses mains maintenant son bassin en place.

Ichigo laissa échapper un lourd gémissement, heureux du retour de cette merveilleuse sensation en lui. Il adorait sentir sa prostate cajolée ainsi, lui faisant voir plus d'étoiles qu'il ne pourrait en compter. Il ne pouvait même plus retenir les gémissements qui s'échappaient librement de sa bouche, tous plus licencieux et impudiques les uns que les autres. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de long et dur frotter contre ses fesses. Un blanc se forma dans son esprit. Si ce qu'il sentait contre ses fesses était bien le sexe de Grimmjow, alors qu'est ce qui était en lui? Les paroles du bleuté lui revinrent subitement en mémoire:_ " Et t'sais quoi, j'vais t'montrer à quel point c'te queue est réelle."_ Ichigo réalisa avec horreur qu'il était en train de se faire prendre par... par... Son visage tourna au plus vif des rouges alors qu'il lançait un regard par-dessus son épaule avec difficulté, pour voir effectivement l'attribut félin de Grimmjow disparaître dans son intimité et Grimmjow le regarder avec l'air le plus pervers qui existait au monde. Il rougit de honte encore plus si c'était seulement possible alors que Grimmjow se penchait pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

-C'ça Ichi, c'juste comme ça qu'j'voulais t'voir, ronronna Grimmjow à son oreille.

-G-Grimm... J-je... _ah_... En-enléve la, je... _AH!_... je... haleta Ichigo, tentant de former une phrase cohérente. J-Je...

-Qu'est c'tu veux Ichi? J'ai pas bien entendu, le nargua Grimmjow, aux anges de voir sa proie aussi soumise à son pouvoir.

-G-Grimm...! J-Je veux... _ah_...

-Un p'tit effort Ichi, dit Grimmjow en commençant à taquiner de ses doigts les tétons déjà durs du plus jeune.

Celui-ci laissa échapper un cri d'une octave trop haute en se collant contre Grimmjow, cherchant plus de contact.

-J-Je...! Toi! Je te veux toi! cria Ichigo en sanglotant à moitié, épuisé par le plaisir lancinant que produisait cette queue en lui, trop fort pour qu'il puisse penser mais pas assez pour le faire jouir.

Il avait décidé d'abandonner, tout simplement. S'il ne jouissait pas bientôt, il allait devenir fou, il en était sûr!

Grimmjow se raidit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'adolescent soit si... Qu'il lui demande aussi clairement de... Oh putain... se dit Grimmjow, son érection maintenant vraiment douloureuse. Il laissa un grondement rauque et menaçant sortir de se gorge alors qu'il attirait violemment le visage d'Ichigo vers le sien, un bras verrouillant son corps contre le sien alors qu'il lui dévorait les lèvres, plus avide que jamais. D'un seul mouvement, il fit se retourner Ichigo de manière à ce qu'il soit à genoux au-dessus de ses cuisses et retira sa queue sous un sanglot de frustration du plus jeune. Un instant plus tard, Ichigo se retrouvait assis sur le bassin de Grimmjow, le sexe de celui-ci tapit au plus profond de lui, contre sa prostate. Dans un cri proche du hurlement, Ichigo se libéra, la douleur mêlée au plaisir foudroyant l'envoyant pour un aller simple au septième ciel.

Grimmjow grogna en sentant les parois déjà étroites de l'orangé se resserrer convulsivement autour de lui. Il aurait pu jouir tout de suite face à ces sensations et à la vue d'Ichigo, cambré vers lui, la tête en arrière, ses lèvres gonflées et humides ouvertes en un long cri. Mais il ne voulait pas. Pas maintenant.

Il attrapa les hanches du plus jeune, toujours perdu dans son orgasme, et les releva pour les rabaisser violemment, sucitant un cri étranglé chez le plus jeune. il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo se mette également à bouger, faisant se rencontrer leurs hanches plus violemment encore.

Grimmjow serra les mâchoires, son shinigami était trop bon, son cul trop serré, ses lèvres trop tentantes, son corps trop parfait et- dans un rugissement, il vint brutalement en Ichigo, faisant gémir ce dernier et accélérer frénétiquement ses coups de reins.

Ichigo n'en pouvait plus. Il avait à peine eu le temps de revenir du plus formidable orgasme de sa vie que Grimmjow le pilonnait déjà, le rendant plus sensible encore à tous ce qu'il ressentait. Le seul souffle saccadé qui sortait de la bouche de Grimmjow lui donnait envie de gémir sans fin, et le sentir en lui... Dieu, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi intense. Lorsqu'il sentir le bleuté jouir violemment en lui, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait et accéléra sa cadence, cherchant sa propre jouissance, qu'il atteignit quelques secondes plus tard. Il se laissa tomber contre Grimmjow, épuisé. Ç'avait été la meilleure séance de sexe qu'il avait jamais eu. Il allait fermer les yeux pour s'accorder un sommeil bien mérité lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se raidir en lui. Ahuri, il se redressa pour regarder Grimmjow, un air hébété imprimé sur son visage encore rouge et suant.

-Encore? demanda-t-il, partagé entre ébahissement et, il devait bien l'avouer, une pointe d'admiration.

Grimmjow sourit pour toute réponse et fit basculer Ichigo sur le dos, contre le lit, se calant contre son bassin, toujours enfouit en lui. L'adolescent laissa échapper un glapissement de plaisir, Grimmjow ayant frôler sa prostate abusée dans le mouvement. Grimmjow ricana sourdement avant de poser un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de l'orangé et d'entamer un rythme soutenu, allant et venant en Ichigo. Celui-ci rougit de s'entendre recommencer à gémir plus fort encore qu'avant. tout était plus stimulant ,plus intense qu'avant encore: tout son corps tremblait et ce point en lui plus qu'abusé lui faisait voir littéralement des étoiles, des tâche blanches rendant floue sa vision. Il pouvait malgré tout voir Grimmjow penché au-dessus de lui, plus bestial et magnifique que jamais. Il lança ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui et ravir goulument ses lèvres, gémissant sans retenu contre cette langue si chaude. Il pouvait sentir le sourire se Grimmjow contre sa bouche et sourit à son tour.

Soudain, Grimmjow agrippa son membre et Ichigo se cambra, son dos formant un parfait arabesque avec le lit. Il laissa échapper un cri à faire rougir une prostituée lorsque Grimmjow commença à le masturber tout en sollicitant sa prostate à chaque coup de reins. Grimmjow grogna sourdement son prénom contre son oreille, le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête alors qu'il se libérait pour la troisième fois, aspergeant la main du bleuté et son torse de sperme alors que Grimmjow se ruait en lui, jouissant à son tour.

Tous deux s'écroulèrent, Grimmjow sur Ichigo, haletants et éreintés. Ichigo nota brièvement que les oreilles et la queue de l'arrancar avaient disparues, et passa ses bras autour du dos du bleuté. Il soupira de bien-être. Peut importait qu'il se soit comporté comme la dernière des trainées, il n'avait jamais été aussi satisfait de toute sa vie. Il sentit Grimmjow s'agiter sur lui et déserra son étreinte. Le bleuté se redressa sur ses coudes et embrassa presque tendrement son amant avant de se redresser un peu plus pour pouvoir se retirer.

Ichigo grogna en sentant la légère gêne que produisit le retrait de Grimmjow et eut une pensée pour la douleur qui lui déchirerait sûrement les reins le lendemain matin.

Grimmjow se rallongea sur le lit et se glissa sous les couvertures, entraînant son jeune amant avec lui et le cala contre lui. Ichigo se lova un peu plus contre lui, se servant de son torse comme oreiller avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le bleuté le suivant de près.

* * *

><p>Yuzu était contente, elle avait passé une excellente soirée avec ses amies et Karin. Manger des marshmallows autour d'un feu de bois en se faisant les ongles était vraiment amusant. Elle allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée de sa maison lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était fermée.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yuzu? demanda sa sœur Karin en baillant.

-La porte est fermée, je pensais qu'Ichi-nii l'aurait ouverte pour nous, comme d'habitude, répondit Yuzu, légèrement inquiète.

Karin fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la porte avec sa propre clé, entrant dans la maison suivie de sa sœur jumelle.

-Je vais voir si Ichi-nii est dans sa chambre, il dort peut-être encore, annonça Karin en jetant un coup d'œil sceptique à sa montre affichant midi trente. Va ranger tes affaires Yuzu.

Yuzu acquiesça et Karin commença à gravir les escaliers. Elle allait ouvrir la porte de sa chambre lorsqu'elle entendit des voix provenant de l'autre côté de la dîte porte.

-Non, c'est non! J'ai déjà les reins en feu à cause de toi!

Karin reconnut sans problèmes la voix grincheuse de son frère. Elle ne reconnut cependant pas le grognement qui lui répondit.

-Allez Ichi, t'sais qu'j'étais en chaleur à cause de c'te saleté d'herbe! Et t'as aimé ça d'toute façon!

-Des nepetas (2), Grimmjow, des nepetas! E-Et je -

-Vas-y, nie le, qu'j'puisse te rapeller _à quel point _t'as aimé ça...

Bien que de l'autre côté de la porte, Karin rougit en entendant chaude et rauque. "Depuis quand Ichi-nii a un petit copain?" se demanda-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Un bruit venant de la cuisine lui rappela que son innocente sœur était dans la maison, et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas que celle-ci sache exactement pourquoi son grand frère ne s'était pas levé aussi tôt que d'habitude pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Elle reprit contenance et frappa trois coups brefs à la porte avant d'entrée, les yeux soigneusement posés sur le mur d'à côté.

-Karin! s'exclama son frère.

-Dépêchez-vous de vous habiller, Yuzu prépare le déjeuner. Dis à ton petit ami de s'en aller rapidement avant que Yuzu ne l'invite, dit Karin sur le ton le plus détaché qu'elle pouvait avant de refermer la porte.

Elle avait eu le temps d'entrapercevoir l'air ahuri de son frère et la surprise dans les yeux de l'autre homme avant de fermer la porte. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement.

"Elle m'plait ta frangine Ichi!" entendit-elle. "M'appelles pas Ichi bordel! Et parle pas de ma soeur comme ça!"

Karin descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Yuzu, on aura une personne de plus pour le repas."

FIN

* * *

><p>(1) Ce qui est littéralement vrai, je pensais pas en venir là oO Enfin si, je pensais faire un lemon torride avec un Grimmy en neko, mais en chaleur et aggréssif... ma foi, pourquoi pas...<p>

(2) Véridique! J'en ai dans mon jardin, je vous explique pas le comportement de mon chat -'

Et voià!^^ j'espère que vous avez aimé! ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! ;)


End file.
